Jealousy
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Why are Spinelli and Vince spending so much time together after school? Will TJ get jealous and finally admit his true feelings for Spinelli? TJ/Spinelli
1. That was strange

A/N: A new story about my favorite Recess couple TJ and Spinelli. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for the six friends. When school was over they talked about what they wanted to do now.<p>

"What do you think about going to Kelso's?" TJ suggested.

"Good idea. I am in." Gus said.

"It is a beautiful day to go to Kelso's with my dear friends." Mikey agreed.

"Yes let's go to Kelso's." Gretchen added.

Vince looked unsure to Spinelli who nodded at him. That didn't go unnoticed by TJ who frowned slightly.

"Guys, Spinelli and I have something important to do now. Next time we are coming with you." Vince stated.

"Yeah sorry guys. See you tomorrow." Spinelli said and left with Vince.

The four remaining friends stood in front of the school wondering.

"That was strange." Gus spoke up.

"What could be more important than going with your friends to Kelso's?" Mikey asked surprised.

"I don't know... but let's not worry about that. Race you to Kelso's." TJ shouted the last part, running in the direction of Kelso's.

"TJ wait up that isn't fair you had an early start." Gus shouted back and began running after TJ.

Gretchen and Mikey followed their two friends in a slower pace. When they arrived at Kelso's, TJ had already won the race. They sat down and ate.

While his friends discussed some things about school TJ thought about Spinelli and Vince.

'What could it be that is so important? Why do I even care so much about it? It is normal that two of my friends hang out together after school so why worry about it? Still...I can't help but feeling weird when I think about them doing something alone together.'

At that thought TJ frowned.

"TJ what's up with the frowning today?" Gus asked.

"Oh nothing I just thought of Miss Finster." TJ laughed nervously.

"She was really mean today even to her pet Randall." Gretchen told her friends.

"Why on earth can't she be nice on such a beautiful day?" Mikey cried.

"Not everyone can be as nice as you Mikey." Gretchen explained.

"I think Miss Finster was born evil." TJ laughed.

"You might be right on this one." Gus said and the friends shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: What is Spinelli's and Vince's secret? Will TJ find out about it? Please review and tell me what you think :)


	2. The secret

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews.

Chantaya: I hope you like this chapter :)

scorpiogrl576: I thought the idea of a jealous TJ was something new and I am glad you liked it :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Thank you so much for reviewing this story and my other stories. In this chapter you will find out what the secret is. To answer your question they are in 5th grade now. Please enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spinelli and Vince were on their way to the gym. Spinelli wanted to take part in a regional wrestling contest and she had asked Vince to help her train for it.<p>

"Thanks Vince for helping me with my training."

"No problem Spinelli. I know how much this contest means to you."

"Yeah... I know it is wrong to not tell the others about this, but I don't want them to know just yet."

"Why? They are your friends. They would support you just like I do." Vince reassured her.

"I know that, but first I want to look how far I can come in the contest."

"And when do you want to tell them?" Vince asked.

"When I manage it to be in the finale I will invite them to it. Till then you won't tell them, understand?" Spinelli looked seriously at Vince.

"Of course not. I know better than to disagree with the future wrestling champion." Vince said, knowing that Spinelli's threat was seriously.

"You better." Spinelli laughed lightly about Vince calling her the future wrestling champion.

When they entered the gym they went to separate changing rooms and dressed in their trainings outfit. After two hours of training Vince walked Spinelli home to discuss different strategies on the way. Spinelli had decided to not change back in her normal clothes, because it was too warm outside for her normal outfit. So she walked in short black shorts and a red top home. When they reached Spinelli's house Spinelli hugged Vince good bye.

"Thank you so much for today Vince."

"No problem Spinelli. I had fun."

"Me too. See you tomorrow." Spinelli waved at Vince and entered her house.

Vince waved back and left for his own home. Little did they know that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer. So who was watching Spinelli and Vince when they came back from the gym? You will find out in the next chapter. Please review :)


	3. New feelings

A/N: This chapter is longer than the last one and I hope you all enjoy it.

chickflick737: Yeah the secret is out. TJ has nothing to worry about, but he don't know the truth just yet, so he will still be jealous. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you like the chapter :)

scorpiogrl576: I hope you keep enjoying the story :)

Chantaya: Thanks for the review and keep reviewing :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I am glad that you love my thunderstorm story. It was my first recess story and I wasn't sure if it was good, so I am happy that you like it. I thought Vince was the best one to train Spinelli because of his sport skills and I decided to make it a secret so TJ could show his jealous side :P You were right about who was watching them, but that will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>After TJ had spend hours with his friends at Kelso's he was now on his way home. He stopped walking when he saw Vince and Spinelli hug in front of Spinelli's house. Quickly hiding behind a bush he listened to what they were saying.<p>

_"Thank you so much for today Vince."_

_"No problem Spinelli. I had fun."_

_"Me too. See you tomorrow." Spinelli waved at Vince and entered the house._

_Vince waved back and left for his own home._

When Vince was out of sight and Spinelli had entered her house TJ came out of his hiding spot and made his way home deep in thoughts.

'What was that all about? What did they do today that was so much fun and why didn't they tell us?

Why was Spinelli dressed like that? I never saw her in such ...revealing clothes before. Then the hug their shared seemed rather close...'

TJ frowned the third time that day. Why did he feel like this when two of his friends were getting along so well? He didn't understand himself.

After he entered his home his mom welcomed him.

"You are in time for dinner. Come sit down with us and eat."

"Thanks mom but I am not hungry."

"TJ! Are you feeling alright? You aren't getting sick, are you?" Mrs. Detweiler asked worried.

"Why do you think I am falling ill?" TJ was confused.

"Because you are always hungry."

"Oh yeah but not today. Don't worry I am fine."

With that said TJ went to his room and laid down on his bed. He didn't know why he reacted like this about a simple thing like two of his friends doing something together. TJ didn't sleep well that night.

The next morning he woke up, got ready and went to school. There he wasn't confronted with his problem until they played kickball at recess.

Spinelli kicked the ball really hard and they won because of her. This wasn't very extraordinary, but the way Vince congratulated her was, in TJ's eyes.

Vince hugged Spinelli.

"Wow that was great Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled proud of her kick and replied. "Yeah I know." They shared a laugh.

That was the moment TJ realized two things.

First he realized what this weird feeling was, that he always had when he saw Spinelli and Vince together. He was jealous. Jealous of Vince being so close to her, of getting all her attention and of making her laugh.

Secondly he realized his feelings for Spinelli. He wanted to be the one close to her, getting all her attention and making her laugh, because he had feelings for her. It all made sense to him now. Why he had actually enjoyed their kiss in 4th grade. Why he was always happy when she was with him. Why he was jealous of Vince. And finally why he thought of her this often and cared so much about her. He was in love with his best friend, Spinelli.

The sound of the school bell shook him out of his thoughts. The rest of the day TJ couldn't concentrate, because the only thing he could think of were his new founded feelings for Spinelli.

* * *

><p>AN: So what happens next? Will TJ find out what's going on between Spinelli and Vince? Please review :)


	4. Phone calls

A/N: Here is the new chapter.

Chantaya: I hope you like this chapter :)

scorpiogrl576: Thank you so much for the compliment. I hope you keep reading and reviewing my story :)

sonnii: Thanks for the review and please enjoy this chapter :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Yeah I thought it was time that he admit his feelings for Spinelli. Enjoy the update :)

* * *

><p>After school the gang decided to go straight home, because the teachers had given them a lot of homeworks. TJ noticed that Spinelli didn't go in the direction of her house.<p>

When he entered his home he went to his room and looked out of the window to see if Spinelli was on her way home.

'Why didn't she go home? We all agreed to go straight home so why didn't she? Where is she?'

TJ decided to wait till Spinelli get home, his homework could wait. After two hours TJ saw Spinelli go in the direction of her house, but not alone. Vince was with her. TJ saw the scene from the day before repeat itself, them talking and hugging goodbye.

TJ had enough. He phoned Gretchen and asked her if she knew something. After all she and Spinelli were close friends and maybe she had confided what was between Vince and her in Gretchen.

"Gretch?"

"TJ is that you?" Gretchen was surprised that TJ called her.

"Yeah it's me. Tell me did you noticed something different about Spinelli and Vince?"

"Vince and Spinelli you say? Except for the strange behavior yesterday no." Gretchen answered after she thought about it.

"Didn't you noticed that they are closer than before? Maybe Spinelli said something about it to you." TJ pressed.

"No she didn't say anything to me about herself and Vince, but why are you so interested in this TJ?" Gretchen wondered.

"What is wrong about me caring about my friends?" TJ snapped.

"TJ are you jealous because Vince and Spinelli spend time together without the group?" Gretchen assumed.

"NO! Of course not." TJ replied all too fast.

"Okay, whatever you say. Well I must finish my homework. See you tomorrow. " Gretchen said.

"Yeah, see you."

TJ was dissatisfied with the phone call because he hadn't gotten the informations he had hoped for. Spinelli didn't say anything, even to Gretchen her best female friend?

'So there must be something between Vince and her.' TJ thought sadly.

Then he decided to do his homework, which was unsuccessful because his thoughts were somewhere else.

In the Grundler household Gretchen was confused after she ended her phone call with TJ.

'What was that all about? Vince and Spinelli closer than before? TJ sounded almost jealous... I think I should speak with Spinelli.' Gretchen decided and phoned Spinelli.

"Hello Spinelli? Gretchen here."

"Gretchen? I thought you would do your homework. What is so important that you phoned me?" Spinelli asked surprised.

"TJ phoned me a minute ago and asked me if I know something about you and Vince."

"Vince and me?" Spinelli tried to hid her nervousness.

"Yeah. Spinelli, you can tell me if you two are going out I won't tell anybody." Gretchen reassured her.

Spinelli almost choked on the toast she was eating.

"Don't be ridiculous Gretch. Vince and me will never be more than friends."

Gretchen heard the sincerity in Spinelli's voice.

"I knew it, but TJ is thinking differntly. By the way he sounded really jealous."

"Really?" Spinelli asked softly.

"Yeah I think TJ has the same feelings for you than you have for him."

"What feelings?" Spinelli said defensive.

"My grades should prove to you that I am not stupid. I can see that you two have strong feelings for each other."

"No I haven't. TJ is only my best friend." Spinelli almost shouted.

Gretchen sighed deeply and knew it was pointless to press this theme further.

"If you say so. I must do my homework."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

After the phone call Gretchen made her homework, this time for real.

* * *

><p>AN: What does Spinelli think about TJ being jealous? Find out in the next chapter. Please review :)


	5. You are wrong

A/N: Here is finally the next chapter.

Scorpiogrl576: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters it means a lot to me :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: Yeah, Spinelli and TJ are both in denial, but hopefully they will tell each other the truth soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Spinelli couldn't concentrate on her homework, not that she was really trying.<p>

'TJ can't be jealous. That's ridiculous he would only be jealous if... if he has feelings for me, but that is impossible. Of course I wish he would have, but it can't be. He sees me only as his best friend and nothing more.' Spinelli thought sadly to herself.

The next morning at recess TJ asked Spinelli if he could talk to her privately for a minute. Spinelli agreed curious what TJ had to say.

"Spin can I talk to you after school? I have something important to tell you." TJ said seriously.

"Actually I had plans with Vince." Spinelli said nervously. She knew TJ wouldn't like this but she had to train for the contest.

"Can't you cancel it for today?"

"No it's really important for me."

"Spending time with Vince is more important than talking to your best friend?" TJ got angry.

"TJ it's not like that-"

"Than tell me how it is."

"I-I can't tell you." Spinelli had never felt so helpless in her whole life.

"So now we have secrets from each other?"

"No TJ I mean-"

"Sorry that I thought best friends tell each other everything, but maybe I am not even your best friend anymore." TJ snapped.

"You are so wrong TJ."

"I don't think so. Go with your new best friend Vince after school, I have nothing to tell you anymore." TJ stated angry and left.

'I wanted to confess to her today after school, but I think I can forget about that. It looks like she made her decision. When she choose Vince over me she can't love me otherwise she would have agreed to go with me after school. I should have known that she hasn't feelings for me.' TJ thought and went back to the kickball game.

Spinelli hadn't moved from the spot where TJ had left her.

'I can't believe what just happened. Maybe it is true what Gretchen said about TJ being jealous. How could he think Vince and I are best friends now? Nobody could ever take TJ's place in my heart. He will always be my best friend...and my first love, but I can't tell him the love-part.'

Suddenly the bell rang and she had to go inside.

In class she looked once in a while at TJ, but he was completely ignoring her the whole time.

* * *

><p>AN: TJ was so close to confess, but his conversation with Spinelli went wrong. What will Spinelli do to let TJ know that he is still her best friend and will TJ finally confess to her? Please review :)


	6. Can we talk?

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

Chantaya: Thanks for the review :)

scorpiogrl576: I hope you like this chapter :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter they are close to confessing. Please keep reading and reviewing :)

* * *

><p>After school Spinelli and Vince left for the gym once again. An hour into training Spinelli mentioned something.<p>

"I have to go a little earlier today."

"Why?" Vince was surprised, because he knew how important the training was to Spinelli.

"I have to talk to TJ."

"Oh yeah I noticed that he was a little weird the last few days." Vince said.

"You noticed?" It was Spinelli's turn to be surprised.

"Yes he acted distanced towards me and seemed deep in thoughts most of the time."

"But you are a good friends, so why should he be distanced to you?"

Spinelli knew it was because TJ was jealous of Vince, but she wanted to know what Vince thought about this situation.

"It's because of you." Vince said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because of me?"

"Of course. We all know how much TJ cares about you and now I spend a lot of time with you so he thinks he is losing his best friend."

Spinelli was glad that Vince didn't assumed that there were more deeper feelings involved between TJ and her.

"Now go and talk to TJ. I don't want to ruin a friendship." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince." Spinelli smiled at Vince and hugged him goodbye.

Spinelli left the gym immediately and went straight to TJ's house and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Detweiler opened the door and welcomed her.

"Hello Spinelli, you want to talk to TJ?"

Spinelli nodded.

"TJ, Spinelli is here." TJ's mom shouted into the house.

A minute later TJ came downstairs looking not really happy to see her.

"Don't you have to be with Vince right now?"

"Can we talk?" Spinelli said softly.

"Okay." TJ said coldly.

He said goodbye to his mom and the two went in the direction of Kelso's.

"So?" TJ asked after a while.

"TJ I didn't wanted to upset you today at recess." She started.

"Aha."

"I couldn't told you back there why I spend so much time with Vince, but I decided to tell you when it means so much to you." At that moment they entered Kelso's and sat down.

"So what is this big secret you and Vince share?" TJ noticed that his heart began to race. He was afraid Spinelli would say that she and Vince were together.

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is the last and maybe Spinelli and TJ will end up together. Keep reading and reviewing and you will find out :)


	7. More than friends

A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter.

Chantaya: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this story :)

Big Cliffy Meanie1: I thought the cliff hanger was a good way to end the last chapter. I am thinking about writing a high school fic about Spinelli and TJ. I like to read them but I am not sure if I am good in writing them...maybe I will try one. Thanks for reviewing my story so much and I hope you like the ending :)

chickflick737: Thank you so much for the compliment, I am really glad you like my story. Please enjoy the last chapter :)

* * *

><p>"So what is this big secret you and Vince share?" TJ noticed that his heart began to race. He was afraid Spinelli would say that she and Vince were together.<p>

"See this clothes? They are part of the secret." Spinelli tried to lighten the mood.

TJ realized for the first time this day what Spinelli was wearing.

'Wow she looks beautiful with her hair down and in this sportive outfit. Stop the drooling over her Detweiler, you are supposed to be mad at her.' He scolded at himself.

"The secret is that Vince helps me with my training for a regional wrestling competition." Spinelli confessed.

TJ felt like a huge wight was taken off his shoulders. Spinelli was not in love with Vince and he had still a chance with her.

"That's it?"

Spinelli nodded lightly.

"Why didn't you tell me and the others? We would have helped and supported you." TJ said.

Spinelli smiled at than, remembering that Vince had said the same thing.

"I know but I wanted to make it to the final first and then tell you guys, because if I don't make it to the final what would be about my reputation?"

"Oh Spin." TJ smiled, happy that the secret was out.

Spinelli smiled back, but suddenly she remembered something.

"TJ didn't you say at recess that you wanted to tell me something important?"

"Uh yeah..." TJ trailed off getting nervous.

"I told you my secret so tell me yours. That's what best friends do." Spinelli reassured him.

"Spin it is about our friendship..."

Spinelli became scared. Did TJ want to end their friendship because she hadn't told him at first about her secret?

"I-I don't want us to be friends anymore."

Spinelli's heart sank.

"Spin I developed deep feelings for you and I can't be just your friend anymore. Spin I-I love you." TJ confessed blushing.

He prepared himself for rejection, but it never came.

"Oh TJ I love you too."

"You do?" TJ asked surprised.

"Yes." Spinelli said softly blushing.

"Spin..." TJ whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

They both closed their eyes and their lips met in a sweet loving kiss. It was the second kiss in her whole life, but it was way different from the first one. This time they weren't watched and this time they didn't have to pretend to not like it.

Finally they both knew how they felt for each other and that their feelings were returned. Out of friendship grew a young love with a bright future.

* * *

><p>AN: I love happy endings so my story has one. Please review and tell me what you think about the last chapter :)


End file.
